deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet Tooth Vs Ghost Rider
Sweet Tooth Vs Ghost Rider is a collab between Breeky and Joshuakrasinski. Is epsidoe 5th of Breekys second season and 22th episode of Joshuakrasinski episodes Description Twisted Metal Vs Ghost Rider! Which fire-head psycopath would win in a DEATH BATTLE Interlude You know whats worse than having your head on fire? Not a lot of things. And to add on to tha you may like to kill for a hobby and have a vehicle that's helps you in whatever you do. Sweet Tooth : The Killer Clown of Twisted Metal & Ghost Rider: aka John Blaze. I'm Breeky and this is Joshuakrasinski. It's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to figure out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Sweet Tooth While Sweet Tooth's story varies in every game, one thing remains needles kane was an ice cream man who loved to kill. He has competed in various Twisted Metal competition for Calypso, winning himself one wish. Needles Kane has his famous machete, a car called Sweet Tooth which can transform into a robot, moltovs a rocket launcher, a 12 gauge shot gun, a chains saw and landmines. He has won Twisted Metal numerous times, killed Calypso twice, murded an entire hospital, survived the electric chair and even strong enough to throw people out the window plus he even ran twisted metal once, but despite this he is inasne and one wish was to see his daughter and kill her, but unknowingly he found out too late her daughter was already dead and was buried alive but despite this, he is one killer clown. Sweet Tooth: I am gonna be the best there is. Ghost Rider johnny blaze is a stunt daredevil who spent his time under the apprenticeship of craig crash simpson with his mentor's daughter Roxanne but at the age of 17 upon learning that craigh had cancer he was visited by mephisto aka the devil he offered a cure in exchange for blaze's soul he hastily accepted it but he realized too late that mephisto never promised to save his mentor's life now he must leave behind everything and become the latest in the line the ghsot rider until he gave it to a kid named robbie but that is another story when innocent blood is spilled the transformation happends it only used to occur at night he he has super natural abilities such as strength regeneration and hell fire manipulation he has a mystic chain a chain whip that obeys his every command the hell cycle which can even obey him even when he is not riding it the hell stare which can kill anyone just by staring into they're eyes he has boundless power with zarathos in control he regenerated his skull with no discomfort he even used his pennance stare on galctus putting the universe in a coma a temporary coma heck even his pee is a flamethrower though being a spirit of vengance he has some faults he has lost possesion of the spirit of vengeance multiple times his pennance stare didn't work on certain individuals such as the blind have no soul and of course those bonded to symbiotes and being a demon can be killed with a weapon forged in heaven but despite this ghost rider is a badass ghost rider: your going to hell Fight ghost rider is seen riding along looking for more souls to send to hell then sweet tooth is seen in his vehicle about to eat an ice cream cone suddenly ghost rider comes by and melts it needles: my ice cream!!! hey you come back here! ghost rider: i sense your a bad guy needles: no shit sherlock you ruined my ice cream cone and for that your gonna pay! ghost rider: very well then let's go announcer: fight! sweet tooth then slashes at ghost rider but he dodges and kicks him in the gut ghost rider then uses his chain on needles and does a scorpion style chain grab needles is then sent flying sweet tooth: alright time to send in the big guns with that needles then got into his truck and rammed him but ghost rider then got back up then sweet tooth then shot missiles at ghost rider and all the other weapons sweet tooth had and finally unleashed laughing death and the exploding head on the top ghost rider look dead sweet tooth: heh your dead ghost rider: nott yet sweet tooth: what? suddenly ghost ride grew back all of his limbs and whistled for something sweet tooth was rammed by a motorcycle and ghost rider rode off needles: hey you get back here! sweet tooth then got into his truck and chased after him and turned it into sweet bot flying after ghost rider and his motorcycle sweet tooth then unleashed a molotov and sent ghost rider flying sweet tooth was about to finish him off but then ghost rider stared into his eyes and unleashed his ultimate move ghost rider: look into my eyes with that ghost rider's stare then ravaged needle's soul killing him ghost rider: hmm another soul for mephisto with that ghost rider rode off KO! Results while sweet tooth is strong ghost is stronger sweet tooth may have survived the electric chair ghost rider is a spirit of vengeance and has handled a lot of more worse things then needles and the pennance stare seemed to work on him so in the end sweet tooth stared into hell's eyes the winner is ghost rider Category:Joshuakrasinski Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles